092613beautlaloc
09:36 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began pestering chessAficionado CA at 21:36 -- 09:36 GT: Hello there 09:36 CA: Hi... 09:36 GT: Whatx up 09:36 CA: Do I know you... 09:36 CA: nothing much... 09:36 CA: I swear... 09:36 GT: Not even 09:36 CA: Three people now... 09:36 GT: The xky? 09:36 CA: that I don't know... 09:37 CA: messaging me... 09:37 CA: are you an *alien* too?... 09:37 GT: Becauxe if the xky ixnt up, you'd be xquished 09:37 GT: I'm not an alien 09:37 CA: True!... 09:37 CA: Oh ok... 09:37 GT: I juxt live on a different planet 09:37 CA: good... 09:37 CA: God dammint... 09:37 CA: I swear... 09:37 CA: Well, if your as nice as the other... 09:37 GT: What's you're deal 09:37 CA: then it's ok... 09:38 CA: People I don't know keep getting my handle >;(... 09:38 GT: So we aren't the xame spexies 09:38 GT: Who givex a xhit 09:38 CA: That isn't the problem... 09:38 GT: I think thatx a litl bit xtupid, don't you think 09:38 CA: I know!... 09:39 GT: You xeem xad 09:39 CA: It's not the species that's the problem... 09:39 CA: It's the fact that I don't know... 09:39 CA: you... 09:39 CA: but that means we can still be friends... 09:39 CA: If we introduce eachother... 09:39 CA: I'm Beau!... 09:39 GT: Friendx 09:39 CA: yes!... 09:40 GT: What the fuck are thoxe 09:40 CA: My friend Null said it was a "quadrant"... 09:40 CA: Do you know what those are?... 09:40 CA: cuz I don't :/... 09:40 GT: A quadrant 09:40 CA: I guess... 09:40 CA: He got all flustered though... 09:41 CA: so it was weird... 09:41 GT: Ix anything that xplitx xomething into four equal piecex 09:41 GT: There you go 09:41 CA: Didn't get what he was saying most of the time... 09:41 GT: Wax that helpful 09:41 CA: Uh, I knew that... 09:41 CA: I was hoping for something more specific... 09:42 GT: I was fucking with you, xmartaxx 09:42 CA: but I guess sarcasm is it's own brand of hilarity... 09:42 GT: Baxically they're lame ax hell categoriex people place themxelves in 09:42 CA: Oh?... 09:43 GT: To make themxelvex feel like they're hot xhit 09:43 GT: When they're just xhit, plain and ximple 09:43 CA: I see? what are the four quadrents?... 09:43 CA: If I may ask?... 09:43 GT: By definition there are four 09:43 GT: Axk away 09:44 CA: What's the one that's about "hate-snogging"... 09:44 CA: That's what null wanted to talk about a lot... 09:44 GT: Oh god 09:44 GT: If that girl was in MY kingdom 09:44 CA: I think he liked me. I thought it was cute... 09:45 GT: Xhe'd either behave herxelf or be dead 09:45 CA: Oh no! ... 09:45 GT: Null'x not a guy 09:45 CA: Why?... 09:45 CA: That explains a lor... 09:45 CA: Do tell... 09:45 CA: why kill over hate snogging... 09:45 CA: ?... 09:45 GT: Becauxe she's a red 09:45 CA: And what are you?... 09:46 CA: Are ther ranks?... 09:46 GT: And I don't like her crazy wayx 09:46 CA: Like her stalking?... 09:46 GT: Yea, that xhit is too weird 09:46 GT: And I'm not a racixt or any of that crap 09:46 CA: You just got to know how to use it against him... 09:46 CA: Her sorry... 09:47 GT: I wouldnt kill her becauxe xhe's red 09:47 CA: Got to get used to that she's a girl... 09:47 CA: but!... 09:47 GT: It's becauxe xhe'x crazy AND red 09:47 CA: If you want to mess with her... 09:47 GT: The latter juxtifies the former 09:47 CA: get reaaaal personal... 09:48 GT: Nah 09:48 CA: Just trying to help... 09:48 CA: but don't kill him!... 09:48 GT: Too lazy for that xhit 09:48 GT: Her 09:48 CA: Her... 09:48 CA: sorry! D:... 09:48 CA: She seemed nice... 09:48 GT: You seem to have an air about you 09:48 GT: One of xophixtication 09:48 GT: and... claxx 09:49 CA: O, thank you :D... 09:49 GT: I can xmell thix xhit from a mile away 09:49 CA: My mom and Dad are both business men/women... 09:49 GT: What does that mean 09:49 CA: It means I don't see them mush :/... 09:49 CA: But I they get paid really well... 09:50 CA: so it isn't all bad... 09:50 GT: I knew it 09:50 CA: wish I could see them more... 09:50 GT: I could tell 09:50 CA: Oh tell what?... 09:50 GT: You're filty xtinking rich 09:50 GT: And xo am I 09:50 CA: Yeah, I don't like talking like I'm better than others though... 09:51 GT: But you definately are RICHER 09:51 CA: Well yeah, but that doen't make me better... 09:51 CA: Other people get to see their parents... 09:51 CA: Do you see your parents a lot?... 09:51 GT: What are thoxe 09:51 CA: Your guardians, the people who take care of you?... 09:52 CA: A mom... 09:52 CA: A dad... 09:52 CA: A Sibling... 09:52 CA: Well not the last one... 09:52 GT: A dad? 09:52 GT: I have one 09:52 CA: Do you see him a lot... 09:52 CA: ?... 09:52 GT: I xee him enough 09:53 GT: He'x kinda lame 09:53 CA: PArents are never lame!... 09:55 GT: I don't need him 09:55 CA: Really? doesn't he take care of you?... 09:55 GT: He juxt roamx around the jungle 09:55 CA: Uhh, what?... 09:55 GT: Sometimex I feed him xome xubjectx 09:55 CA: Is he a lion or something lol... 09:55 GT: To keep him placated 09:56 GT: Jaguar, actually 09:56 CA: Ohhhhhh... 09:56 GT: He xmellx like poop and rotten meat 09:56 CA: I'm kinda used to this weirdness by now... 09:56 GT: I don't let hix axx in my pyramid 09:56 CA: Earlier you were talking about ranks... 09:57 CA: Like Null is red... 09:57 CA: what are you?... 09:57 GT: Brown 09:57 GT: One fucking xtep above 09:57 CA: If red is the lowest, and brown is one step above... 09:57 GT: It'x not much, but I only hand around redx and brownx anywayx 09:58 GT: So I win by default 09:58 CA: Then what's the highest, and how many ranks are there?... 09:58 GT: 11 in theory, 12 in practice 09:58 GT: Sometimex the genetic xwill getx fucked up 09:59 GT: And you get xome punk axx weirdo 09:59 CA: Like albino's?... 09:59 CA: If your a rally low rank... 09:59 GT: What 10:00 CA: How do you afford a pyramid?... 10:00 GT: No, like mutantx 10:00 CA: Yeah, albinos are mutants... 10:00 GT: I didn't buy it 10:00 GT: Dronex built that xhit for me 10:00 CA: they have white skin and red eyes... 10:00 CA: oh!... 10:00 CA: That's cool... 10:00 GT: So cool 10:00 GT: No work 10:01 CA: I live in a mansion... 10:01 CA: but it's mostly empty... 10:01 CA: Only me and my Butler live here... 10:01 GT: Woa, hold up 10:01 CA: ?... 10:01 GT: You have only one butler? 10:01 CA: He's all I need... 10:01 CA: He's really nice!... 10:01 GT: I thought you were xtacked 10:02 GT: It'x not about need 10:02 GT: It'x about want 10:02 CA: You said you do everything yourself... 10:02 CA: I don't need more butlers... 10:02 GT: No I didn't 10:02 CA: If you don't need your jaguar dad... 10:03 GT: Becauxe I have mad xervantx up the axx 10:03 GT: And concubinex 10:03 CA: If you don't do anything... 10:03 CA: then forget how to... 10:03 GT: I won't forget 10:04 CA: Well, do you ever get lonely?... 10:04 CA: I mean servants are nice I guess... 10:04 GT: No, 10:04 GT: I have multiple royalx 10:04 CA: but they only listen to you because they have to!... 10:04 GT: Other brownbloodx 10:04 GT: Yea, but we're pretty cool 10:04 CA: Oh, my house is in the forest... 10:05 GT: Unlexx one of them fightx with me 10:05 CA: Fight?... 10:05 GT: Then we have to xettle it in a RITUAL BALL GAME 10:05 CA: Like pokemon!... 10:05 CA: I loved that as a kid... 10:05 GT: Fightx are for the xhithead highbloodx 10:05 CA: Pikachu was my favorite... 10:05 GT: No, not Fiduxpawn 10:05 GT: You take a ball 10:06 CA: Ok... 10:06 CA: That's a lot of games... 10:06 GT: You have to get it through a horizontal hoop at the end of the court 10:06 CA: Basketball!... 10:06 CA: I'm not good at that... 10:06 GT: Without uxing your handx, feet, or head 10:06 CA: Oh that's soccer... 10:06 GT: There aren't any baxketx, 10:06 GT: There aren't any xockx either 10:06 CA: I'm pretty good at soccer... 10:07 CA: I's also called footbal in some places... 10:07 CA: Because you use your foot... 10:07 GT: You don't even uxe your feet 10:07 GT: You aren't even lixtening 10:07 CA: Only your chest?... 10:07 CA: Sorry, I misread... 10:08 GT: Haha, typical newcomerx uxe their chext 10:08 GT: Elbowx and Kneex dude 10:08 CA: I'm a girl! D:... 10:08 GT: Alxo, that would hurt your rumble xpherex 10:08 GT: That ball ix hella hard 10:08 GT: Don't go xmacking it with your chext 10:08 CA: what's it made of?... 10:09 GT: Leather 10:09 GT: From the finext hidebeaxtx in the land 10:09 CA: I used to have a leather jacket... 10:09 CA: Didn't like it... 10:09 CA: To black for me... 10:10 GT: What'x your favorite color 10:10 CA: Uhh, blue or pink I guess.... 10:10 GT: That 10:11 GT: ix a funny way to xpell brown 10:11 CA: I don't like brown... 10:11 GT: Becauxe I know you meant brown 10:11 GT: Shhh, typox happen 10:11 CA: Unless it's coffee brown... 10:11 GT: It'x OK 10:11 CA: I like coffee brown color... 10:11 CA: Like a lighter brown... 10:11 CA: So it doesn't look dirt... 10:12 GT: Oh... 10:12 GT: I gotcha 10:12 CA: But all colors are nice in there own ways... 10:12 CA: Like yellow is bad as a sky... 10:12 CA: but good as a flower!... 10:12 GT: Hey, xpeaking of the xky, do you like to look at the celextial bodiex 10:12 CA: Yes... 10:13 CA: The milky way is so pretty... 10:13 CA: Do you?... 10:13 GT: The Milky Way 10:13 CA: yes! It's my galaxy... 10:14 GT: You mean the Skirt of Starx 10:14 GT: It'x really rather faraway and dim 10:14 CA: Oh! That's a pretty name for it... 10:14 CA: It's bright when you get close... 10:15 GT: Not that my hella awexome obxidian lenx telecope can't handle that xhit 10:15 CA: Obsidian?... 10:15 CA: That's cool... 10:15 CA: Obsidian is a cool gem... 10:15 CA: or rock... 10:15 CA: So tell me... 10:16 CA: What's your planet like?... 10:16 CA: If you're really an alien... 10:16 GT: Well um 10:16 GT: Like, in axtrological termx or geographic termx 10:17 GT: Becauxe I really don't travel much... 10:17 CA: In geographical, what's it look like... 10:17 CA: through your telescope!... 10:17 GT: Uh, I know it'x a rocky planetoid of ximilar denxity to granite 10:17 CA: Any trees?... 10:18 CA: I see a lot of trees... 10:18 GT: A few million milex from the xun... 10:18 GT: Treex 10:18 CA: Tall pillars of wood... 10:18 GT: Yea, there are tonx of treex everywhere 10:18 CA: Do you see a lot of animals... 10:18 GT: They juxt get in the way and I have to machete myxelf through the jungle 10:18 GT: Not really 10:18 CA: Aww... 10:19 CA: I like animals... 10:19 GT: Juxt Jaguardad 10:19 CA: Deers, birds, and more!... 10:19 GT: But there ix ONE tree that ix xo fucking cool 10:19 CA: Which one?... 10:20 GT: The cacao tree 10:20 GT: Thix tree 10:20 GT: Ix a magical tree 10:20 CA: What does it look like?... 10:20 GT: It lookx rather lame 10:21 CA: How is it magical?... 10:21 CA: What does it do... 10:21 GT: It'x about 5 feet tall, with no colorx or flowerx 10:21 GT: What makex thix tree xpecial 10:21 GT: Ix what'x inxide 10:21 CA: What's inside?... 10:21 GT: Ax xtupid ax that xoundx... 10:21 GT: I xound like a girl... 10:22 GT: Anywayx 10:22 CA: I'm a girl D:... 10:22 GT: Yex, and you're hella cool 10:22 GT: But I'm not 10:22 CA: Ya you are... 10:22 GT: What 10:22 CA: You're like a chestnut... 10:22 GT: No I'm not 10:22 CA: Spiky on the outside,... 10:22 CA: but nice on the inside... 10:22 CA: you just need to open up... 10:22 CA: now keep telling me... 10:23 CA: about this magical tree... 10:23 GT: Uh... 10:23 -- greatTenochtitlan GT blushes -- 10:23 GT: Um well 10:23 GT: You can take the podx 10:23 GT: Chop them up 10:23 GT: Dry them in the xun 10:23 GT: And make hot chocolate 10:24 GT: It'x a litl bitter 10:24 GT: But refrexhing 10:24 CA: I love hot chocolat... 10:24 GT: The OTHER extract ix by far more... intrexting 10:24 CA: It's great with marshmellow... 10:24 CA: really?... 10:24 GT: Yea 10:24 GT: The ancient xhamanx uxed to trip on thix xhit 10:25 CA: what is it?... 10:25 GT: and have magical vixionx of Quetztrollcoatl 10:25 CA: Is that like fortune telling?... 10:25 GT: I don't believe in that xhit 10:25 CA: Ok... 10:25 GT: But you do xee xome thingx... 10:26 CA: Whats the Quetztrollcoatl?... 10:26 GT: Baxically I'm talking about cocaine here 10:26 CA: I see... 10:26 GT: Yea... 10:26 GT: I'm not addicted or nothing 10:26 CA: I would hope not!... 10:26 GT: But xometimex you're bored and 10:27 CA: How often are you bored?... 10:27 GT: A few timex a week 10:27 GT: Why 10:27 CA: Just don't do it everyday or anything... 10:28 CA: You should try going a while with out it... 10:28 GT: Hey, I told you 10:28 CA: To prove you can go with it... 10:28 GT: And that'x it 10:28 CA: *without... 10:28 GT: I don't have to prove anything 10:28 CA: That's your choic and I respect that... 10:28 GT: Bexidex, how would you know I wax telling the truth anywayx 10:29 CA: Because I already you're an alien on another planet, so cocaine isn't a big stratch... 10:29 CA: *stretch... 10:30 CA: You never told me your name!... 10:30 GT: Tlaloc Zapote 10:30 CA: what is it?... 10:30 CA: That's a nice name... 10:30 GT: Don't wear it out 10:30 GT: Thank you 10:30 GT: What'x yourx 10:31 CA: I'm Beau... 10:31 GT: I never axked you 10:31 GT: Juxt Beau? 10:31 CA: Beau Demain :)... 10:31 GT: You're my MAIN man 10:31 CA: I am?... 10:31 GT: Er, girl 10:31 GT: Get it 10:31 CA: Ha, I've never heard that one! That's new... 10:32 CA: Most people call me bo... 10:32 CA: Becasue that's what my name sound slike... 10:32 GT: Do you wear any 10:32 CA: Any whats?... 10:32 GT: Bowx? 10:32 CA: Not usually... 10:32 CA: But their good on occasion... 10:32 GT: Like, in your hair 10:33 GT: That would be funny ax hell 10:33 CA: I would never hear the end of the beau/bow jokes though... 10:33 CA: But it's worth it... 10:33 GT: Hey are you ok 10:33 CA: Ya... 10:33 CA: Like I said... 10:34 GT: You xeem like you're xad about xomething 10:34 CA: I don't get to see other people a lot... 10:34 GT: That'x fucking lame 10:34 GT: Ah 10:34 CA: So when I do, it's fun to hear the corny jokes... 10:34 CA: Besides, I keep making new friends!... 10:34 GT: New friendx? 10:34 CA: Like you!... 10:34 GT: I xtill don't know that that word meanx 10:35 CA: And Null... 10:35 CA: Their like... 10:35 CA: The quadrent... 10:35 GT: If you're inxulting me I'll kick your axx 10:35 CA: morials... 10:35 GT: ! 10:35 GT: What 10:35 CA: that's what their called right?... 10:35 GT: Oh uh, 10:35 CA: But lee intimate... 10:35 CA: *less... 10:35 GT: I think you meant matexpritx 10:36 CA: Is that the love quadrant?... 10:36 GT: Tell everybody you know that we're very bext matexpritx 10:36 GT: WAIT YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM 10:36 GT: XHIT 10:36 GT: XHIIIT 10:36 GT: GTG BYE 10:36 -- greatTenochtitlan GT ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 22:36 -- 10:36 CA: Are you flirting with me>... 10:36 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 22:36 -- Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.